1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting display, e.g., an organic light emitting display, and a driving circuit thereof. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to light emitting displays and driving circuits thereof in which a single light emitting control driving line is electrically coupled to multiple, e.g., two, rows of pixels of a display and is capable of simultaneously supplying a light emitting control signal to the multiple, e.g., two, rows of pixels simultaneously and/or substantially simultaneously, i.e., is capable of respectively supplying a light emitting control signal to the multiple, e.g., two, rows of pixels during a same driving period in order to reduce a number of driving circuits, reduce manufacturing cost, and improve yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display is a display device that is capable of electrically exciting a light emitting material, e.g., a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound, to emit light and display an image by driving N×M organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). An OLED may include an anode, e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO), an organic thin film, and a cathode, e.g., metal. The organic thin film may include multi-layers, e.g., an emitting layer (EML) in which light is emitted when electrons are combined with holes, an electron transport layer (ETL) in which the electrons are transported, and a hole transport layer (HTL) in which the holes are transported. The organic thin film may further include an electron injecting layer (EIL) in which additional electrons are injected and a hole injecting layer (HIL) in which holes are injected.
Such OLEDs may be driven using a passive matrix method and/or an active matrix method in which an MOS (metal oxide silicon) thin film transistor (TFT) may be used. In the passive matrix method, an anode and a cathode, which extend perpendicular to each other, may be used to select and drive a line. In the active matrix method, each of the TFTs and a capacitor is connected to an ITO pixel electrode to store a voltage using the capacitance of the capacitor.
Such organic light emitting displays may be used as a display device for a variety of devices, e.g., a personal computer, a mobile phone, a portable information terminal, such as a PDA, or a display device for a plurality of information equipment.
A plurality of light emitting display devices that have a relatively lighter-weight and smaller size than cathode ray tube displays have been developed. For example, organic light emitting displays have been developed. The organic light emitting displays also have relatively excellent luminous efficiency, brightness, wide-viewing angle, and fast response speed.
However, as the resolution of the organic light emitting displays increases, the size of a driving unit used to drive the pixels thereof becomes large. To help reduce the size of the organic light emitting display, a dead space is used for the driving unit thereof. However, the amount of dead space of a real product, e.g., an organic light emitting display, is limited. If the size of the driving unit for driving the relatively higher-resolution organic light emitting display becomes larger than the size of the limited dead space, the size of the organic light emitting display increases. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the size of the organic light emitting display may be increased as a result of, e.g., the relatively large size of the driving unit.
Further, many light emitting control driving circuits include both an PMOS transistor(s) and an NMOS transistor(s). Such light emitting control drivers thus require an additional processing step(s) and/or substrate. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the organic light emitting display may become relatively large and heavy, and the processing thereof may become complicated.